There is a coupling structure forming a through-hole in a plate-like member, inserting a clip having an axis portion into the through-hole, and rotating the clip around an axis line so as to couple the clip to a plate-like member. The clip includes a head portion serving for a gripper protruding outward in a radial direction from a base end of the axis portion; and a locking convex portion protruding outward in the radial direction from a tip of the axis portion. The through-hole includes a circular hole portion through which the axis portion can pass; and a concave groove concaved outward in the radial direction from a peripheral edge of the circular hole portion, and through which the locking convex portion can pass. After the locking convex portion passes through the concave groove, the axis portion rotates around the axis line, so that the locking convex portion is biased from the concave groove, and a peripheral edge portion of the circular hole portion is held between the head portion and the locking convex portion, so that the clip passes through the through-hole to be retained. There is a clip wherein while using such a coupling structure, different plate-like members are mutually laminated, the through-hole and the concave groove, that become coaxial, are respectively provided at portions facing each other so as to be integrally fastened by the clip (for example, Patent Document 1).